1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS (Global Positioning System, which is referred to as a GPS hereinafter) positioning system in which positional coordinates can be found by receiving radio wave from a satellite.
2. Prior Art
Kinematic positioning in a GPS, when a basic combination of an antenna and a receiver, which is capable of GPS positioning, is defined as a station, is a survey method where a pair of stations arranged on a reference point in a fixed manner are made to be a fixed station, another movable station is made to be a mobile station, positioning is performed while sequentially moving the mobile station among a large number of survey points, and thus finding a relative positional coordinates for the fixed station. Note that the positional coordinates of the reference point are known.
There exists a real-time kinematic positioning (hereinafter, referred to as an RTK) as a developed type of the kinematic positioning. This is a positioning method where a position being a positioning result can be obtained in a real-time.
In the RTK, the fixed station and the mobile station simultaneously receive radio wave from a satellite, and positioning data is analyzed in the mobile station referring to receive data obtained by the fixed station. Accordingly, a relative coordinate from the reference point where the fixed station is installed to a positioning point of the mobile station can be immediately found.
Further, in transmitting the positioning data from the fixed station to the mobile station, a method of transmitting data by radio wave having a particular frequency from the fixed station has generally been used. Specifically, the fixed station has been provided with a radio transmitter (the frequency of 400 MHz and the output of about 10 mW, for example) to constantly transmit the positioning data, the mobile station has been equipped with a radio receiver capable of receiving the transmitted radio wave, and thus it has been able to randomly refer to the transmitted positioning data.
In the case of the RTK positioning, a positioning result obtained is a numerical value of the positional coordinates.
Therefore, it is extremely difficult to recognize the condition or the like of a positioning operation site by the positional coordinates as the positioning result.
Although it is possible to recognize the condition of the operation site by photographing the site, the condition that can be grasped has a very ambiguous content, and it is impossible to know the specific relationship with a positioning point.
In addition, a point where positioning has originally been scheduled is turned out to be the one where positioning operation is difficult, for example. As described, since the circumstances and the condition of the operation site are difficult to predict, it is desired for an operator to flexibly deal with their changes on site.
However, when a problem is found in the positioning result after the positioning operation and the cause of erroneous positioning is based on the condition on site, its verification by the value of the positional coordinates is impossible. Thus, the problem due to the same cause is very likely to occur even if the positioning operation is performed again. Further, there is no way to accurately recognize it.
The object of the present invention is to make it possible to effectively and accurately grasp the condition of a site of a GPS positioning operation.
The GPS positioning system according to the present invention includes the fixed station and the mobile station.
The mobile station has: positional positioning means; imaging means; direction detecting means; and arithmetic processing means.
The positional positioning means is GPS positional positioning means that measures the positional coordinates by receiving radio wave from the satellite.
The imaging means is imaging means arranged in a predetermined position for the GPS positional positioning means.
The direction detecting means is direction detecting means that detects a photographing direction during photographing by the imaging means.
The arithmetic processing means is arithmetic processing means that forms landscape data in which imaging data that is an output from the imaging means is associated with orientation data that is an output from the direction detecting means.
The GPS positional positioning means finds positional coordinates data, and the positional coordinates data is associated with the landscape data.
Further, the GPS positioning system has time detecting means that detects photographed time during photographing by the imaging means. The time detecting means is preferably a clock, and the photographed time is added to the landscape data.
Furthermore, the GPS positioning system comprises communication means that transmits the landscape data to a data server arranged in a remote place.
The arithmetic processing means is constituted so as to synthesize a plurality of imaging data based on a plurality of landscape data and orientation data, which have been obtained at the same positioning point.
Further, the positional positioning means has a receiving antenna for GPS and a receiver.
Primary function of the imaging means, the direction detecting means, the communication means, the time detecting means and the like of the above-described GPS positioning system will be described as follows.
On the positioning point where the mobile station performs a positioning operation, the imaging means obtains image data and the direction detecting means obtains the photographing direction as the photographing direction data. With such a procedure, survey point landscape data in which the image data and the photographing direction data are combined is obtained along with the positioning data.
Furthermore, in the case of performing full-circumference photograph by every field angle of the imaging means on a predetermined positioning point, a series of panoramic image is processed based on the photographing direction data combined. The panoramic image is very useful information in verifying the condition around the positioning point.
Still further, when the mobile station is provided with the communication means, the landscape data obtained through photographing can be transmitted to a server via the means. The server processes the image data based on direction data to form the landscape data by which the condition during positioning on the positioning point can be easily recognized.
Preferably, certification data on a measuring person (individual) are attached to the landscape data of GPS, further, hardware that is necessary for which is added.
An object and effect is explained for attaching individual certification data.
The object is to specify the measuring person. When the measuring person who measured positioning data is specified, it makes possible to compensate for accuracy of measured values accordingly. In other words, specifying the measuring person compensates for accuracy of the measured values. For example, if the measuring person has a license of a registered surveyor, reliability on the measured values is compensated.
Further, it makes possible to use an access key to the data server. When accessing to the data server that stores the positioning data, the certification data can be used as a key, which reinforces security and raises reliability on the data.
Objects to be certified and hardware are as follows.
(a) a fingerprint and a fingerprint sensor
(b) an iris and an iris sensor
(c) a face form and a CCD image sensor
(d) a voice and a microphone
Preferable methods for certification are as follows.
A. Addition of the Certification Data on the Individual
(1) The certification data are obtained from the sensor at each measurement. The certification data are attached to the landscape data for individual certification of the positioning operator at the positioning time.
(2) Certification is carried out on the initial setting. The individual certification data are added to the series of the measurements.
B. Data Server Accessing
(1) On the landscape data stored in the data server, it makes possible to specify the operator on the basis of the certification data.
(2) On the basis of the certification data, it controls that accessing is agreed or not when storing the landscape data in the data server. Further, a storing position is automatically selected.